My strangest birthday
by KILLU UKE99
Summary: Toda persona debe celebrar su cumpleaños ¿no? especialmente si es amigo de Gon Freecss por lo que killua experimentará un cumpleaños estilo Freecss. Lo que no esperaba era que las cosas se tornaran más raras tras la llegada de dos "simples" personas. –hisoka aléjate de mi hermano en este instante -¿celoso illumi-chan? Lo haré solo si sueltas a ringo-chan ahora. "¡Qué demonios!"


**u.U que vergüenza publicar esto tres días y medio tarde. ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! ToT es la primera vez que le hago un fic de cumpleaños a mi personaje favorito y no podia dejarla pasar…**

**killua: pues si dejaste pasar la fecha -_-"**

**T.T**

**.**

* * *

...

_¡¿Qué demonios pasa con este día?!_

Gritó internamente joven Zoldyck mientras hacia lo posible por mantener su espalda presionada al respaldo de la silla.

¿Razón?

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el payaso-mago de cabello rosa y sonrisa burlona; el cual se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre él y no hace falta decir que muy, muy cerca. Lo único que mantenía su rostro fuera del alcance del mago era el pie embotado de Gon el cual forcejaba duramente contra la mejilla del adulto; logrando hacer a un lado un poco la cara de Hisoka, al menos lo suficiente como para que el alvino pudiera toma un poco de aire fresco.

Mirando a través del rabillo del ojo comprobó que Gon no estaba mejor que él; podría decirse que se encontraban en una situación similar.

_"mierda."_ Maldijo para sus adentros el peliblanco mientras sus instintos asesinos empezaban a reflejarse a través de sus ojos, realmente quería ir a ayudar a Gon pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupado tratando deshacer el agarre en su barbilla por parte del hijo de puta de hisoka.

El mago relamió sus propios labios; un gesto repúgnate para los dos menores por cierto. –¿Ha tenido un gran día el cumpleañero?- preguntó casualmente mientras presionaba sus narices juntas; killua se hundió a un más en el respaldo con tal de evitar el contacto, realmente era una desgracia que la silla en la que estaba estuviera pegada al suelo. Esta vez pudo sentir con más intensidad el forcejeo de la pierna de Gon contra el mago, a pesar de eso notó la sonrisa divertida en su rostro pintado, ante la situación.

Eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre al alvino **¡El desgraciado se estaba burlando de ellos!** Realmente se cuestionó del porque no había siquiera intentado atacar al maldito.

-Hisoka, aléjate de mi hermano en este instante.

Oh, esa era la razón

Illumi.

El Zoldyck mayor se encontraba en la silla frente a ellos, inclinado sobre Gon tomándolo de una manera muy similar a la de Hisoka con él; solo que en vez de tomar su barbilla el pelinegro mayor colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Gon para obligarlo a no apartar la mirada. Por las esquinas de sus ojos killua podía admirar la competencia de miradas por parte de su hermano y su mejor amigo. Gon sí que le estaba dando batalla a illumi. A pesar de eso; por el bien de su amigo el moreno también había acudido a otros recursos (sus piernas) para frenar la "travesura" del mago.

-no lo volveré a repetir hisoka.- amenazó el mayor de los Zoldyck.

-kukuku solo lo haré si sueltas a ringo-chan

-no confió en degenerados como tú hisoka

-que cruel eres illumi-chan, no deberías decir tales cosas frente a tu hermanito

Mientras los mayores discutían, el cerebro de killua trabajaba cien veces más de lo normal buscando una forma de escapar sin tener que dañar el local ni a las personas que se encontraban en el actualmente…

Hablando de eso… ¡¿porque nadie había venido hacia ellos?! Estaban en las últimas mesas sí, pero… ¡POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! ¡¿QUE ACASO DOS HOMBRES ACOSANDO EL ESPACIÓ PERSONAL DE DOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS NO LLAMARÍA LA ATENCIÓN?!

Como sea ninguno de los planes-simulaciones de escape parecían funcionar para el alvino, solo uno. Su porcentaje de efectividad era de un 75% ¡debía insertarlo! Por más desagradable que fuera… aunque, todavía estaba la opción de saltar por la ventana a su lado…

No, no podía hacer eso tenía que sacar a Gon en una sola pieza primero de este embrollo y solo tendría la oportunidad si utilizaba el plan en el que él le da a hisoka lo que quiere; utilizando eso para darle una razón a su hermano de enfrentar a hisoka; El alvino estaba consciente de lo mucho que le emocionaban los enfrentamientos al mago, aunque una parte de killua sabía que ese fue el plan de hisoka todo el tiempo.

En el momento en que los mayores estuvieran distraídos, él tomaría a Gon y saldrían corriendo de ese infierno, solo necesitaba unos segundos.

El alvino tragó saliva preparándose para lo peor, la idea le revolvió el estómago, pero era la única forma…. Esto, solo era cosa de estirar un poco el cuello y dejar que…

-¡KILLUA NO LO HAGAS!- el gritó de Gon lo hizo literalmente echarse para atrás en el momento crucial de su plan.

_"Mierda."_ el sudor resbaló de su cuello. _"¿realmente lo iba a hacer?"_ A juzgar por la mirada decepcionada que hisoka le ofrecía podría decirse que sí. Su respiración aumentó por el malgaste de adrenalina ante la interrupción de su anterior acto. "_Mierda."_ Cerró los ojos apretándose nuevamente contra el respaldo de la silla manteniéndose lo más alejado que pudiera; o al menos eso trató.

_¡ESTE DÍA ES EL INFIERNO!_

Realmente su cumpleaños no tiene la culpa… ¿o sí?

.

Unas horas antes.

.

7 de julio/ 8:30am

Una cálida ventisca beso las mejillas pálidas; frunciendo el ceño en respuesta killua decidió abrir lentamente sus ojos encontrándose primeramente contra las blancas sabanas, parpadeando unas cuantas veces alzó la mirada hacia el ventanal de al frente; la luz que se filtraba por ella le daba un aspecto majestuoso a la habitación… ¿esperen acabo de decir majestuoso? Que ñoña palabra.

Killua sonrió para sus adentros… Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

Habló demasiado rápido.

Su cara se encendió como árbol de navidad ante el repentino apretón a su cintura, y se obligó a si mismo a enterrar la cara en la almohada. No había necesidad de voltear para saber quién era; podía oír los ronquidos suaves de Gon, además de que el pelinegro había estado babeando su hombro desde hace rato. Suspiró para sus adentros, hoy se sentía de buen humor así que le permitiría al moreno dormir un rato más...

-¡Ahg!- gimió el oji-azul sin aire en los pulmones por el gran apretón que le ofrecía el pelinegro. "_¡¿Pero qué diablos?!"_ maldijo internamente mientras se retorcía fuera del agarre de Gon; estaba seguro que el oji-miel quería hacerle vomitar sus intestinos. Pero además de eso… estaba bien; no era como si algo peor pudiese pasar.

Nuevamente se equivocó.

-¡AHHH!- Gritó sonoramente; tanto que logró asustar a las personas de las habitaciones vecinas (algunas incluso llamaron a recepción para que fueran a revisar) _"¡ME MORDIÓ!"_ se repetía indignado el peliblanco, toda sobra de buen humor desapareció al instante; estaba a su límite.

PRAKKKK –nuevamente los vecinos saltaron de terror ante el sonido; ¿estaban matando a alguien allí?

-uaaaa killua eso dolió.- se quejaba el pequeño pelinegro desde el suelo.

-¡¿Pues qué esperabas?! ¡Casi me sacas los órganos! ¡¿Y luego me muerdes?! ¡¿Que eres vampiro?!- acusó el ex asesino fuera de sí, mientras se frotaba la mordida en su cuello.

El moreno miró el suelo apenado ante las acusaciones. –Gomenasai, yo solo… estaba soñando.

-¿qué diablos soñabas Gon?- interrogó el alvino mirándolo escéptico. El pelinegro pareció no prestar atención a eso, y miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar su sueño.

-pues estaba en isla ballena, yo estaba pescando y escuche un llanto en el bosque, así que fui inmediatamente y encontré a un gato blanco muy bonito, pero estaba triste así que lo abracé.- concluyó el moreno.

-pues mataste a pobre animal con ese abrazo.- suspiró desinteresadamente el Zoldyck. -¡espera! ¿Porque rayos lo mordiste?

Gon lo miró durante unos segundos pensando su respuesta. –no tengo idea.

Caída anime por parte de killua.

-¡oh!- la cara de Gon se iluminó al recordar algo.

-¿qué?- interrogó el alvino sitiándose incomodo por la mirada que el otro le ofrecía. Y sin previo aviso…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! –se arrojó contra el oji-azul.

-¡Gon!- reprochó al moreno quien ahora le había hecho caer de la cama.

-jejeje lo siento killua, es que estoy muy feliz de que hallas nacido...- como siempre el moreno inconscientemente hizo que el corazón de killua diera un salto y que el sonrojo abarcara sus mejillas.

-L-lo que sea, i-idiota bajat-te de mí.

-oh si verdad.- se hizo a un lado para que el de piel más pálida pudiera levantarse; la sonrisa nunca desapareció de sus labios. –aunque todavía tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿ha si?

-sip, pero tenemos que esperar aquí.

El alvino arqueó una ceja curioso de lo que tendría planeado el oji-miel. –¿Y qué hacemos mientras?- ante la pregunta Gon llevó una mano a su barbilla pensativo.

.

Afuera de la habitación de Gon y killua.

Los encargados del hotel y unas cuantas criadas de servicio a la habitación yacían en el pasillo, habían recibido unas cuantas llamadas de quejas hacia la habitación 549; tenían que hacer frente a las personas alojadas allí. Una de las criadas acercó su puño hacia la puerta y…

-¡ah! G-Gon como… ¡¿cómo te has vuelto tan bueno en tan poco tiempo?! ¡uh!

-¡Je! he t-tenido práctica, pero… ¿qué pasa si toco aquí?

-¡ah! ¡No allí no! ¡Ya muévete de una vez quieres! ¡Me estas volviendo loco!

-¡Pero killua no quiero lastimarte! ¡Uh!

-¡no me importa! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Ahgg!

-¡Killua estas sangrando!

A medida que las palabras continuaban, los encargados horrorizados y las criadas sonrojadas se iban alejando cautelosamente por el pasillo.

.

Dentro de la habitación.

Ambos niños se encontraban sobre un mantel de plástico con muchos círculos de colores.

-¡ah! ¡No puede ser que otra vez me cayera!.- se dijo indignado el peliblanco. –¡Gon! era; ¡mano izquierda, color amarillo no verde! ¡¿Porque carajos tocaste el verde?! Te dije claramente que allí no!.

-¡pero es que el amarillo está muy lejos! ¡Y si caigo podría lastimarte! ¡Ya estas sangrando con la última caída! Deberíamos parar.- expresó el pelinegro preocupado.

-mmm bien, pero solo es un raspón Gon no exageres; además sé que esto es solo una excusa, por eso no me gusta jugar twister contigo.- refunfuñó. Logrando que una venita de irritación apareciera en la frente del moreno. A pesar de eso; no evitó que Gon sacara una bandita de su bolsillo y la pegara en el codo de su amigo.

-¿cuándo rayos va a estar lista tu sorpresa Gon? Ya tengo hambre.

El de ojos castaños se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. –mmm no lo sé, se supone que ya estaría aquí.

-no sé tu Gon, pero yo voy a desayunar.- se giró sobre sus talones listo para ir a la puerta. Lo hubiese logrado de no ser por la mano que atrapó su muñeca.

-¡killua espera! Al menos déjame llevarte al lugar.- rogó. Killua juraría que los ojos de Gon habían aumentado de tamaño.

-si Gon pero creo que primero deberi…- no continuó; los ojos de cachorro mojado del Freecss lo estaban matando, al final como siempre terminó suspirando en derrota. _"Ni en mi propio cumpleaños puedo hacer lo que quiero."_ –bien Gon tu ganas.

El moreno sonrió victorioso, mientras se disponía hurgar su mochila; killua curioso asomó su cabeza por el hombro ajeno descubriendo la cinta negra en manos del pelinegro. Eso sonó raro...

-¿qué es eso?

-jeje es para que no hagas trampa.- habló el moreno mientras se posicionaba tras el alvino.

-Gon no creo que una cint…

-¿confías en mí?- interrumpió el oji-miel de forma seria.

-Si…- la respuesta fue al instante; cosa que hizo sonreír nuevamente al moreno.

-¡Entonces ven conmigo!- le animó a salir por la puerta tomando su mano; claro, no sin antes atar la cinta alrededor de los ojos del alvino haciendo un moño al final del cordel.

_"Siempre…"_

.

-Gon esto es un poco vergonzoso… ¿estás seguro de que la gente no nos está mirando raro?- preguntó por milésima vez el zoldick.

-no killua ya te dije que a la gente no le importa.- respondió el moreno sintiéndose un poco culpable por no decirle acerca de las miradas de los recepcionistas al salir del hotel; creía que el no decirle era para bien… y estaba en lo correcto.

-pero de todas formas Gon, ¿qué sentido tiene esto? Sé que estamos en la plaza central.

Un totalmente choqueado Gon se giró hacia el alvino. –¿EHHH? P-pero como…

-el piso es rocoso, siento que el sol me está quemando y hace un minuto escuche a una niña decir: **"¡si viva la plaza central!"**

-¡estás haciendo trampa!

-claro que no, solo uso mis otros sentidos.

-p-pues te-te informo que estas equivocado, no estamos en plaza central.- dio un paso hacia el frente topándose con un cartel de metal pegado al piso que decía: **"Bienvenido a la plaza central"** sin saber porque; tomó el cartel arrancándolo por completo del pavimento para luego arrojarlo contra la fuente cercana; obviamente provocó un alboroto. –ups...

-¡Gon que rayos está pasando!.- se alertó el alvino ciego ante el ruido; lo crean o no verlo así era muy gracioso.

-n-nada… creo que tenemos que irnos ahora. Pero antes tienes que taparte los oídos; no quiero que sigas haciendo trampa.- suspirando fastidiado killua llevó las manos hasta sus oídos, pero pronto su fachada cool se vio arruinada cuando una mano se coló detrás de sus rodillas y otra en su espalda levantándolo de manera muy vergonzosa.

-¡GON!

-¡Gomen! Esto es para que no hagas trampa!- la respiración del moreno se había vuelto pesada mientras corría.

-¡al menos no me lleves al **"estilo princesa"** cabezota!- enterró su rostro en sus manos ante la última oración. No obstante, a pesar de eso; ¡aunque nunca lo admitiría! El moreno parecía tener un punto, ahora el ex asesino no tenía ni idea de a donde iban; Solo se sentía como si estuviese volando… o algo así. Curioso por saber a dónde se dirigían el peliblanco empezó a prestar más atención a su entorno… había mucho ruido detrás de ellos… ¡ESPERA! ¡¿ESA ERA LA SIRENA DE UNA PATRULLA?! ¡¿LOS ESTABAN SIGUIENDO?!

.

Killua estampó su rostro contra la mesa, esperando que la frialdad de está le bajara un poco la calentura de la cara. Genial ahora tenían una ley de restricción con el parque central… **¡Y con las jodidas fuentes!**

-y… ¿sabes dónde estamos?- peguntó el moreno después de un largo silencio entre ellos luego de llegar a ese lugar.

El alvino levantó el rostro dándole una mirada escéptica; o al menos eso hizo detrás de la cinta sobre sus ojos. –En el sweet café.- habló cortante.

Gon literalmente se cayó de la silla en rendición. –mou killlua tus habilidades detectivescas son impresionantes.

-Gon, pude oler el chocolate a un kilómetro antes de llegar. Además… ¿Detectivescas es una palabra?

-sí, si lo es.- le sacó la lengua aprovechando el hecho de que el alvino no podía verlo.

-¿oye puedo quitarme la venda? Ya no tiene sentido que siga usándola.- dijo el peliblanco posicionando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¡No killua no puedes!- dos brazos ajenos detuvieron las manos pálidas.

-¡pero Gon..!

-¿usted es Gon-sama?- alguien interrumpió.

_"Quiero verte…"_ completó el ex asesino en lo profundo de su mente.

-sip, soy yo.- luego de que el moreno respondiera hubo un breve silencio y un pequeño movimiento en la mesa; antes de que se diera cuenta el extraño ya se había ido.

-¿Gon?- el alvino entró en pánico al sentir el nen de Gon desaparecer. ¡G-Go…!

-aquí estoy killua solo uso zetsu.- el moreno sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarlo.

Killua suspió aliviado ante la respuesta. –¿Y porque demonios estas usando zetsu?

-killua di aaaah.- dijo el Freecss ignorando la anterior pregunta. Killua pudo sentir un objeto de metal frío contra la esquina de su boca.

-¡No!, ¡olvídalo Gon! Ya me voy a quitar esta estúpida venda. –se negó el zoldyck; alejándose de aquel objeto.

-¡Quiero hacerlo por ti killua! es tu cumpleaños, y tú eres muy especial para mí...

Killua pareció relajarse. "especial." Se repitió esa palabra como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchara.

-¿killua?

-e-está bien, ¡pero que sea la última vez que me haces esto!- el peliblanco pudo escuchar una risita escapar del pelinegro.

-¡muy bien! Di aaah.- killua hizo lo que le ordenó; abriendo su boca para dejar entrar al objeto de metal con la masa dulce.

_"¡Umai! ¡Está delicioso…!"_ fueron sus primeros pensamientos cuando la masa hizo contacto con sus papilas gustativas; era un pastel de chocolate con pedazos de frezas glaseadas.

-¿está rico?- preguntó divertido al ver la cara aturdida de su amigo con los labios llenos de crema. El alvino solo se limitó a asentir en respuesta. –pues aquí va otro. –killua abrió los labios completamente de acuerdo, pero lo que llegó a su boca no fue lo que esperaba.

Era dulce pero… diferente, hacía calor en su boca y sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estómago. "_un beso…"_ logró descifrar la sensación, pero… ¿Gon lo estaba besando? De repente se sentía realmente inquieto; estirando sus manos al frente se aferró a aquella chaqueta rasposa y cálida que desprendía el olor del moreno. "_si, lo hace…"_ se acercó disfrutando de aquella dulzura. Gon llevó sus manos a las sonrojadas mejillas acariciándolas con delicadeza para luego quitar lentamente aquella venda de los ojos claros; mientras se aseguraba de lamer la crema los labios finos, para luego separarse.

Killua entrecerró los ojos un momento; acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar. Cuando logró tener una visión más nítida; Gon estaba allí a su lado, obsequiándole una Gran sonrisa. –¿Gon, que fue …eso?- sabía que era una pregunta estúpida; mirando al frente se encontró con el pastel cuadrado bañado en chocolate y con unas fresas en el medio; obviamente el glaseado blanco no podía faltar, aunque el pastel no era muy grande que digamos.

-jeje había mandado a hacer uno más grande para que lo trajeran a la habitación pero creo que escribí mal la dirección.- el Zoldyck suspiró ante la confesión del moreno; Gon tan despistado como siempre.

–bueno, al menos le harás el día a otra persona con ese pastel.

-si… me pregunto a quien le llegará.- se cuestionó curioso el oji-miel

El alvino sonrió con ternura mientras miraba al pelinegro.-pero sabes… estoy… feliz.

-¿De que estas feliz killu…?

Los menores casi saltaron de sus sillas en el acto.

Mierda, se habían distraído tanto que no notaron a las dos figuras siniestras detrás de ellos.

Killua fue el primero en darse la vuelta; solo para helarse la sangre tras estar cara a cara con su hermano mayor. –Aniki…

-killu…

-silencio incomodo-

_"¡A la mierda esto! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!"_ gritó internamente el ex asesino, buscando disimuladamente futuras vías de escape. Su mirada se posó en hisoka quién se mantenía al lado de su hermano con los brazos cruzados claramente interesado en la conversación, aunque no sin antes echarle una mirada a Gon; esto irritó al peliblanco. "_Que hijo de puta."_

Pronto el mayor de los Zoldyck caminó hacia ellos. Killua se tensó al instante, agradeciendo el hecho de que Gon estuviera del lado de la ventana; para así poder quitar a su amant.. ¡Digo! amigo fuera de la vista de esos dos chotacones.

Aunque no esperaba nada parecido a la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Es tu novio killu?

_"¡¿Qué?!"_

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- Gon rugió detrás de él. Killua se estremeció ante el tono de voz; y se giró enseguida para callar a Gon de decir nada más, pero… –¡Lo que hacemos no te concierne en nada! ¡Deja a killua en paz!- demasiado tarde.

_"Esto es malo."_ La expresión de Gon le decía claramente que no se echaría para atrás. Mirando a illumi era la misma historia, podía notar un brillo asesino en los ojos muertos; illumi tampoco se rescindiría y a juzgar por la cara orgásmica de hisoka; algo le decía que el payaso tambien no iba a desaparecer pronto. _"esto es realmente malo."_

-otro largo silencio incomodo-

Resignado; pero aun sin bajar la guardia, killua se dispuso a tomar otro bocado de su pastel. ¡No lo culpen era un pastel muy caro! no podía dejar que se dañara. O al menos esa era la idea, ya que detuvo toda acción cuando su hermano se giró hacia él.

-¿has pagado la cuenta killu?- pidió el mayor a lo que killua respondió solo negando la cabeza levemente, aun sin apartar sus afilados ojos de él. –bien, yo pagaré por tí.

-yo iba a hacerlo.- declaró Gon con su voz ronca para situaciones así. A pesar de eso fue ignorado olímpicamente por illumi; hisoka solo rió por lo bajo.

El pelinegro mayor se inclinó un poco hacia el oji-azul; alertando enseguida al Freecss. –resolveremos esto después de que termines tu pastel.- dicho eso el asesino se alejó de su hermanito, caminando en torno a la mesa para sentarse en la silla frente a ellos; y claro, deslizándose un poco para hacerle espacio a hisoka.

-Que encantadora fiesta.- dejo escapar el mago meloso antes de sentarse. El alvino suspiró internamente aliviado de que las cosas no hayan acudido a la violencia… bueno, al menos no todavía. **Espera**, ¿qué quiso decir su hermano con; **"resolveremos esto"**? …diablos, ahora killua tenía miedo de acabarse el pastel.

Actualmente todos estaban frente a frente; Gon que había quedado frente a illumi, y ahora estaban teniendo una especie de competencia de miradas. Y killua quien había quedado frente a hisoka ¿eso era mejor que illumi? Pues no importa ya que se produjo nuevamente:

-El silencio incomodo- **"¡Carajos hablen!"**

-¡Killua no va a ningún lado contigo!- era obvio que Gon sería el primero en romper el hielo. Toda esta situación estaba haciéndole perder el apetito al alvino.

Illumi ignoró nuevamente al moreno para sumergirse en la anterior conversación. –no has respondido a mi pregunta killu… pero a juzgar por lo que escuché todo parece indicar que sí, que decepción.

El oji-azul llevó otro pedazo de pastel a su boca para no responder. A su lado podía sentir a Gon apretar los puños con ira, tuvo que "casualmente" pisar el pie del moreno para tranquilizarlo.

-Escuche que los pasteles de aquí son los mejores.- comentó fuera de la nada el mago.

-lo son.- agregó al instante killua.

-¿enserio?- se inclinó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa espelúznate en sus labios. –¿puedo probarlo?

El menor de los zoldyck se encogió en hombros mientras recogía desinteresadamente otro pedazo de pastel con su tenedor de plástico. Lo que no esperaba era que hisoka tomara su muñeca para comer el trozo de pastel del tenedor en manos del alvino. ¡**Y LUEGO!** Como si no fuera mucho elevó a un más su muñeca para lamer la crema en sus dedos.

Gon e illumi se congelaron, killua se congeló,** ¡Todo el jodido mundo se congeló! **ok no,_"¿Que rayos?"_ antes de que pudiera decir algo, una aguja enorme pasó; rozando su cabello, por el lugar donde hace dos segundos estaba la cabeza del mago.

Gon por su lado; frotó endemoniadamente una servilleta contra la mano del alvino. Killua todavía estaba en Chuck; mierda… hisoka lo estaba utilizando para encabronar a su hermano.

El Freecss endureció a un más su mirada hacia los dos mayores. Si las miradas fueran armas… Gon tenía dos metralletas. ¿Ese dicho existe o lo acabo de inventar?

illumi solo suspiró en respuesta. –no te preocupes no estoy aquí para llevarme a killu.

-¿entonces porque estás aquí?

-Tenía que venir a darle el **"feliz cumpleaños"** a killu, además yo soy su hermano mayor; tengo el derecho de verlo cuando quiera.

-¡Mentira! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¿Porque tengo que responderle al novio inapropiado de killu?

Killua comió otro poco de su pastel ya arto de la situación; realmente no entiende porque ahora él era la razón de todo el conflicto.

-¡killua y yo no somos novios! ¡Y es porque no lo necesitamos…! Ya Estamos juntos y tenemos sexo!- Gon declaró apuntando un dedo hacia la cara furibunda de illumi; aunque era difícil saberlo, lo único que mostraba su rostro era un tip nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Hisoka solo arqueó una ceja, sonrió malicioso, **¿¡Y deslizó una mano hacia abajo de la mesa!?** **WTF!?**

Killua por su lado se atoró con el pedazo de torta que estaba a punto de digerir.

Tos, tos

_"¡TENIAS QUE DECIR ESO!"_

Tos, tos

_"¡JODIDO INDISCRETO!"_

Tos, tos

A medida que el peliblanco continuó tosiendo-maldiciendo mentalmente. Los ajenos se preocuparon. –ah! ¡Killua!- el pequeño moreno le pasó un vaso con jugo de naranja que había estado bebiendo. En seguida que el vaso tocó las manos del otro; una aguja lo destruyó. Gon miró a illumi escéptico.

-no me importa cuántas cosas hayan hecho ya. No permitiré que le den un beso indirecto a killu frente a mis narices.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Entonces vas a dejar que se ahogue?!- reclamó consternado el menor. Killua solo trabajó con más desesperación en tratar de pasar la torta sin ayuda.

-claro que no, yo le daré RPS.- informó el Zoldyck mayor.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Señorita ¿nos traería un vaso de agua?.- pidió hisoka sintiendo misericordia por el chico ahogándose.

El alvino tomó el vaso con la preciada agua tan pronto como una valiente mesera logró acercarse a ellos para luego salir corriendo. Seguidamente el de ojos azules miró con recelo a Gon y a su hermano.

¡Esta situación se estaba volviendo ridícula!

Killua ya había tenido suficiente de esto; ¡hasta termino perdiendo todo su apetito! Ahora era el momento perfecto para planear su escape con Gon. La puerta de salida estaba como a seis metros tras ellos; con hisoka e illumi en frente a sería difícil, pero tal vez con su velocidad ahora sería el mejor momento para…-

**Escalofrío.**

El peliblanco no se había movido ni dos pulgadas cuando sintió la mirada de hisoka sobre él; el payaso sabía lo que tenía pensado. "_Mierda."_

En apenas un parpadeo; repentinamente la mesa fue arrojada a un lado y illumi quién se encontraba anteriormente sentado ahora estaba inclinado peligrosamente sobre Gon. Los ojos zafiros se abrieron desmesuradamente ante lo que podría ocurrir a continuación. –¡Gon!

-no permitiré que sigas tocando a killu.- demandó el pelinegro mayor con voz autoritaria; aplastando las mejillas del moreno con sus largos dedos e inclinándose tan cerca que a pesar de la ira que carcomía al avino, interiormente se preguntó como rayos Gon podía mantenerle la mirada de esa manera sin siquiera parpadear.

El oji-azul se levantó colérico de su asiento, dispuesto a separar a esos dos. No notó como los ojos de hisoka se oscurecieron mientras miraba a illumi quien tocaba a Gon. Y antes de que killua se diera ya estaba en su asiento nuevamente, con el mago sobre él. Este lo tomó de la barbilla acercándose a sus labios. –No savia que todos aquí fuéramos tan celosos.- dejó escapar una risita espeluznante. –¿Verdad illumi, Gon…?- se lamió nuevamente los labios.

Un pie embotado repentinamente golpeó la mejilla de hisoka; asegurándose de hacer girar un poco la cara del payaso lejos de killua. –¡déjalo hisoka!- exigió el moreno desde su posición incómoda; sus palabras siendo ahogadas por las manos de illumi en su rostro.

-hisoka, aléjate de mi hermano en este instante.

Rebobinar video y volvemos al inicio.

_¡¿Qué demonios pasa con este día?!_

_..._

* * *

**.**

**¿Extraño? ¿Interesante? ¿muy occ illumi? XD pues no sé.**

**Ojala les haya gustado n.n perdón por algún error con el que se toparan. (Se me hacen invisibles a veces o.O)**

**SAYO! n_n**

**.**


End file.
